


A comforting presence

by HarmlessNightshade



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmlessNightshade/pseuds/HarmlessNightshade
Summary: After a run in with Ultron and his subordinate Wanda who tore herself into the Avengers minds, Clint Barton who was spared can't help but worry over his closest friend Natasha Romanov.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	A comforting presence

Clint couldn't sleep, he lay in his bed tracing the ceiling pattern with his eyes noting all the imperfections above him over and over again. His mind was whirling after today's... event. This was nuts, all of it. Stark fucked up big time. Five minutes left alone with a cube and he and Banner create a super intelligent artificial internet machine vowing to destroy the world... Has Ultron seen Rule 34 yet? Maybe destroying humanity isn't such a bad idea honestly. But those kids, especially that young girl. What on earth are they up to? Why are they helping to destroy their own planet? They seemed so complacent about everything.  
"And hurting my friends." Clint muttered aloud under his breath not bothering to hide his bitter tone. Wanda, her name was. And she had done something to all of the team besides himself. He wasn't sure exactly but when he found Natasha sitting on the stairs with unfocused eyes and a terrified expression it gave him a pretty good idea. She never gave away her emotions, not like that anyway. 

He couldn't handle the ceiling anymore. Silently as not to disturb Laura he grabbed a shirt and his hearing aids. Throwing them on the world came back into sound, turns out it was windy tonight. The branches rattling gently on the bedroom window. He could also hear Laura's breathing, deep and consistent. Silently he slipped out of bed and made for the door, he grabbed the handle and left the room without a sound. The spare bedroom was opposite him where he could hear Stark snorning. He had claimed the only extra bed in the house immediately and Steve was the unlucky one who agreed to take the floor. As he crept down the stairs a lamp had been left on and he could make out the silhouette of a shape asleep on the sofa. Banner. He was sleeping with his mouth slightly open face half buried in a pillow. Clint noticed however the second shape he expected to see wasn't there... Where's Nat? When they had the conversation surrounding sleeping arrangements she had just shrugged. "I'll sleep anywhere." She had muttered, which was true, that woman would find sleeping on shrap rocks comfortable. She settled for crashing on the couch instead. But she wasn't there. Barton's mind began to spin, it wasnt unlike Nat to disappear without a trace but after today he couldn't help but worry about his friend, if she's snuck off then she cant sleep. Or maybe she can, she just doesn't want to disturb anyone with her nightmares... Clint turned towards the back door and he clasped the handle it turned easily revealing it was unlocked. She's gone outside. "Thanks for leaving us all exposed to burglars Nat." He muttered under his breath and after grabbing some trainers, the big set of keys on the counter and a torch, Clint slipped outside.

The cold air took him by surprise and he shivered, the farm was eerily quiet tonight. It set Barton on edge. Like the whole place was waiting for something to happen. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind he flicked on the torch and set out into his farm. He figured Nat would pick a place that was isolated from everywhere else and also had decent cover from the weather. Making a right turn he began walking to the barn which sat on the outskirts of his property. 

The building loomed over him in the darkness, its faded and peeling paint making it look like something from a horror movie in the moonlight. The doors were still locked but someone with particularly good gymnastic skills would be able to reach the lowest window and slip inside. Clint wasnt in the mood for any acrobatics however and just unlocked the door instead. The huge door swung open in the wind and Clint had to grab it with some force to stop it banging against the wall and waking up the whole farm. He stepped inside the building and pulled the door to, somewhere a few rats scampered away. The building was chilly and the hay barrels stretched up to the roof on all sides. Clint glanced around the room making sure not to shine the torch anywhere where it might accidentally land it on someone. And sure enough in the shadows cast by the torchlight he could easily make out a shape on top of the hay barrels about three quarters of the way up the building.   
After briefly turning back to check the door was correctly closed Clint began to make his way up through the haybails placing his feet carefully making sure not to loose his balance. It took him no time at all to make his way to the shape. And sure enough it was Nat.  
She was sleeping in her usual weird position practically curled up into a ball like a cat but with her right arm sticking out completely straight. He had asked her about it once shortly after meeting her. He almost lost an eye after that one, she didn't want to talk about it. At all. Clint tried to get close to his friend but before he could take anymore then a few steps Natasha's head shot up her eyes wide and body tense. She relaxed when she realised who it was however. Lightest sleeper on the planet. Clint opened his mouth to say something but Natasha just looked away and lowered her head again. Clint quietly sighed and settled himself down next to her the hay poking his legs.  
"So are you going to explain why you're hiding in the barn like a stray cat or a bum?" Clint asked. Nat rolled her eyes. She did that a lot around him.  
"Well I was struggling to sleep so I figured somewhere like here would be better suited." She responded casually.  
"Can't sleep at all? Or can't sleep without waking up constantly?" He said, concern obvious in his voice. The redhead didn't respond and dropped her gaze. Clint pressed his shoulder against hers now starting to worry, he knew he didn't have to Nat could absolutely take care of herself. But that fact didn't really ease his stomach.  
"Natasha... come on." He pressed hoping for something. Nat snapped her neck around and met his gaze fiercely. Clint swallowed slightly nervous.  
"Look Clint it doesn't matter okay, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb banner so I came here to get some space. I'm fine, nothing's up that I can't handle. you can relax and go back to bed. Now leave me alone." She finished her words with a raised voice and turned away slumped back into the hay and shut her eyes tight. Clint stared at his friend for a few moments before laying down right next to her and resting his head on her shoulder.  
"You know... you dont always have to be the strongest in the room Tasha. You can show weakness and insecurities around your family." Natasha didn't say anything but she also didn't kick him off the hay pile and cause him to fall and break something. So he took that as a sign it was safe to continue.  
"I know... about your nightmares, you never talk about it but I'm not that stupid Natasha, how many missions have we been assigned now? I've noticed you suddenly spring up in the middle of the night and disappear, only to return in the early hours of the morning and pretending like you haven't moved all night. I've seen you twitching and muttering under your breath in your sleep several times and I can hear the fear in your voice... and it freaks me out that's not the spy I know." He paused for a while waiting to see if Natasha had anything to say but she was quiet. Clint had noticed she was a little less tense though. He continued placing his hand on top of hers squeezing gently.  
"I know it's been a while since your last disappearing act but after today... I was worried about you. The guys didn't seem to notice but I did you weren't yourself you got more uneasy as the evening dragged on I knew something was up... I... I just wanted to know my best friend wasn't alone and scared." He trailed off feeling a bit stupid. Tasha was probably going to take the piss. He closed his eyes and waited for a response. And he got it. Nat adjusted herself so the two of them where pressed against each other their heads brushing. Natasha looked over at Clint. Her voice gave away her worries.  
"Can you... stay here tonight? With- With me?" She asked her voice barely a whisper. Clint leaned in  
"Of course I will, I'm never going anywhere." He spoke softly and in a soothing tone. Nat settled again and soon she was fast asleep. Clint shuffled his body around so there bodies were touching and rested his head on Tasha's shoulder blade.  
"I'll never let you down Nat, I'm here as your partner through all of it whether that be giant artificial intelligence or the memories in your head I've got your back. Nothing will ever change that."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo :) Thanks for reading! This little one shot of mine is quite old now I've been meaning to post here for ages so now is better then ever! I really enjoy writing these stories and I adore all thing Marvel so keep an eye out for my future works!


End file.
